Dare
by Fading wind
Summary: It all started with a dare from Breda. [RoyHavoc]


Title: Dare  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Pairing: Roy x Havoc  
Summary: It all started with a dare from Breda.  
Warnings: Yaoi/shounen-ai.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, then it would be the most disastrous anime in the world.

**Dare**

It all started with a dare from Breda.

"I dare you to kiss the Colonel."

Havoc was shocked. "Kiss... the Colonel?"

"Yeah."

Havoc racked his brains in search of a desperate excuse to get himself out of this dare. Sure, last time Falman had dared him to sing a mushy love song to the Colonel and he had done it, but kissing the Colonel was an entire different matter. It would cross the boundary line he had set for himself. "But he's a man! Plus, he's my superior officer!" he wailed at last.

"So what? If you can't kiss him, then you can kiss me," said Falman. "Or are you a coward?" Breda sneered at this.

"Yeah, you're the one who's a coward, Breda. Scared of dogs and all that..." Havoc muttered under his breath.

"Who are you calling a coward?" yelled Breda furiously, dropping his paper bag of bagels onto the floor as he waved his arms around in the air to empathize his point.

At that moment, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into the office with Black Hayate trotting behind her. She took one glance around the office. "What's all this commotion about?" she asked. "And please pick up those bagels, Lieutenant Breda. We would like to keep our work environment nice and clean."

At the sight of the Lieutenant's dog, Breda paled. "Just keep that dog away from me and I'll do what you say, Hawkeye."

"See what I mean?" Havoc said, smirking.

"You still have to do that dare though," Breda reminded him, annoyed at the smug look. He bent down to follow Hawkeye's orders and retrieved his bagels, which were scattered all over the office floor. Black Hayate was nosing one near to him, and Breda was afraid to go and get that one from his most feared enemy, so the owner of the dog kindly helped him to bring that one over.

Havoc hesitated. He had never failed any dare before, and he didn't want this to be his first. It was only a dare, he assured himself. Nothing else but a dare. It didn't mean anything. It was just a SILLY OLD DARE. He felt like his mind was screaming those words out for all to hear, but he hadn't spoken aloud, of course.

Yet his heart was thumping.

Roy Mustang chose that moment to enter the office. Havoc looked up at him nervously. He took a deep breath and nodded in response to Breda's previous statement. "I will."

---

Havoc approached the dark-haired man later in the afternoon that day. Noticing his subordinate's presence, the Colonel lifted his head up from amidst his paperwork. "What is it, Havoc?"

Again, Havoc found himself repeating the words, "It's only a dare, it's only a dare, it's only a dare..." in his mind. He wondered if anyone could hear his heart pounding in his chest, almost ready to break through his ribs and leap out any second.

_I'm not a coward._

He leaned forward all of a sudden, as if his body had been jerked by an unknown force, and his lips crashed heavily onto his superior's. Those obsidian eyes widened, then squeezed tightly shut to stop revealing any further emotions. Havoc could feel the eyes of his colleagues upon him, especially Hawkeye's intense, stern glare. He knew that he should break this kiss, now, right NOW. But he somehow he was unable to pull away. The same power which had driven him to make contact with the chief was now holding him firmly in that position and refusing to let him go. Besides, he felt intoxicated, almost addicted to the kiss.

He couldn't resist carrying on.

He was afraid. He feared that the Colonel would be enraged at this reckless act. The chief hadn't made any sort of reaction to the kiss yet. Havoc was relieved that at least he hadn't been pushed away. Then suddenly, what was least expected happened. The Colonel returned the kiss, and before Havoc could realize what he was doing, the two tongues were locked together in a fierce battle. The two seemed almost unaware that there were four people watching them.

When they parted after what seemed like an eternity, Havoc could feel his cheeks burning up in fire. Roy Mustang, however, looked calm. He raised an eyebrow in question. "What, may I ask, was that about, Havoc?" He acted as if he hadn't participated in the kiss actively himself.

This was the dreaded moment Havoc had been waiting for. "It was a dare, chief. Please don't be mistaken."

The Colonel seemed almost amused at this, though Havoc thought he caught a brief flicker of disappointment cross the pale face. Was it just his imagination? "Who dared you? That person certainly deserves some form of punishment for causing this inappropriate behaviour." There was a light smirk playing on his features.

"It was me, chief," Breda admitted guiltily.

"Would have thought so," the alchemist said thoughtfully. He redirected his gaze at Havoc. "Come closer," he beckoned.

Havoc frowned, puzzled. But he carried out the instruction nevertheless, and was most surprised when his lips were captured by the chief's, initiating their second kiss that day.

But they both felt pretty certain that there would be more to come.

_The End_

**A/N: **Recently I have developed a fondness for this pairing. Inspired by the number of impossible dares that are coming from my friends lately... Please read & review!


End file.
